The last good man
by boons hair dresser
Summary: this story moves away from the lone wanderer and the curior to a man named Hennery and his misfit group Hennery's family was killed by the Enclave and now he is going to hunt down every member these are all my characters all new
1. Chapter 1

Hennery walked across the desolate open desert he grabbed his canteen and shook it a small amount of liquid sloshed around in the bottom. He lifted it to his lips and downed the rest in a few gulps. He had been walking for a little over a week now. Hennery was headed to a small town called the scrap yard he had learned a man lived there. This was no ordinary man though this man was part of the evil military that assaulted mineral city which eventually lead to the slaughter of his wife and two children. The military was long since destroyed by the brotherhood of steel but a few remnants remained. The organization was called the enclave a collection of the pre-war military. He had been hunting every member he could track down. An informant had told him the location of this man for the hefty price of 2,000 caps but it was worth it to see the final pained expression on the murderer's face. Hennery's mind returned to his lack of water after another mile of so he reached the ruins of a city. He found a man under an over pass trying to shield himself from the rays of the sun hennery said

"excuse me" the man jumped and fell out of the make shift hammock made out of the material used to cover store fronts he scrambled up with a 9mm pistol in his hand but was turning in circles because the NCR helmet he was wearing fell over his eyes after he regained his composure he aimed the pistol in hennery's direction he remarked "freez"

hennery replied in a calm voice "you might want to take the safety off" the man examined the gun and flicked a switch on the side. Hennery walked up to him and extended his hand and said

"I'm hennery" the man put out his hand. Hennery grabbed the gun in one quick motion he remarked

"I would feel a lot safer if you weren't pointing this at me by the way do you have any water I could buy." the man chuckled and replied sure do cheap too hennery handed him the gun back he took it and shoved it into his belt and started rifling through a crate until he came up with a bottle labeled Aqua pura. Hennery said

"where did you get this I haven't seen this brand before" the man replied in an exited voice all the way from DC from those steel guys." hennery said

"how much" the man replied

"100 caps" hennery thrust the bottle back into his hands and began to walk off but the man yelled

"wait how bout 25 NO 20" hennery turned around grabbed the bottle and put 20 bottle caps on a crate. As he was taking a swig the man said

"I'm charley by the way and you are" hennery was about to respond when heard a yell and a giant hulking monster charged at him screaming

"NO YOU NO HURT CHARLEY" before hennery could grab for his gun the monster slammed into him sending him sprawling to the ground he was about to thrust a large jagged rock into hennery's head but the monster heard Charley say

"SLIM SLIM NO" the monster turned and said in a calm almost whining voice

"but he was going to hurt charley"

"no no slim he wont hurt charley" the monster plopped to the ground like a child learning to walk might. Charley said to hennery

"well this is slim but I can see you two have already met. After hennery settled down he asked "so were did…Slim come from" charley replied "oh I found him on my way to new Vegas he's a super mutant probably form Jacobs town he kept saying he wanted to come with me so I let him figured who'd mess with me when I have this guy folowin me but since then we've become friends so how bout you were you from" hennery replied

"mineral city" charley asked him

"isn't that one a those really protected places" protected was an under statement it was a fortress especially ever since the enclave had attacked it. The city was centered around a mine used by the NCR for harvesting raw material. NCR troopers were always guarding it rangers often took leave there and its perimeter was lined with a two foot thick steel plated wall with guard towers and turrets lining its top. The only way to get in was a large gate at the front even more heavily guarded than the wall. Only specific people could get in mainly miners and scavengers there to work or cash in raw material for a hefty reward. Although most of the population was workers several high ranking NCR officials also board in the luxurious hotel "oasis" most of the inhabitants though lived in small makeshift huts usually constructed of scrap metal and wood. Some lived in an overcrowded motel and some the beggars lived in boxes and on the streets. Hennery replied to the Harleys question

"yeah" he then stood up grabbed his sawed off double barreled shot gun.

He was about to leave when charley said "hey you need some company"

hennery said "no I don't" charley still followed close behind followed by slim charley said

"you know I make a mean fire gecko pie if yur interested" night fell fast and even worse a sand storm had kicked up limiting there vision to about two feet in front of them hennery had wrapped the collar of his trench coat around his mouth and cupped his hand around his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep the sand out Charley yelled over the violent gusts of wind


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to find a place to hunker down for the night" hennery look around he could barely make out a cave in the distance after he fought the wind and sand he made it into the cave unfortunately followed by slim and charley.

Charley said " we need to make a fire hennery said and were do you suggest we get the wood but s he was talking charley had dumped the contents of the his back pack onto the floor there were two logs and a random assortment of worthless items before long they had a fire going and were huddled close to it. After about ten minutes they heard a roar

charley said "let hope that's not close" after a few more minutes charley said

"I have to pee" he took a step towards the mouth of the cave when two glowing eyes appeared followed by a swipe of claws they missed Charles head by inches. He jumped back and the creature became fully visible it was a death claw a giant creature bigger than slim baring razor sharp teeth and one foot claws and it was mad hennery brought his shot gun to bear and emptied both tubes Into the beasts face it barley fazed it. The death claw hit him with the back of its hand hennery flew backward when he looked at the death claw charley was shooting his 9mm. Pistol at it and slim was throwing rocks at it hennery looked around and finally spotted his shot gun he flipped the barrels down and put in two more shells he fired the first it hit the death claw in the back he fired the second it hit the monster in the head it let out a howl and fell to the floor after charley had a second t orient himself he drew his knife and cut off the beasts hands and removed its teeth

hennery asked "what are you doing?"

Charley replied there's good money in these you kin get 70 caps for a hand alone." hennery just shook his head the next morning they packed everything into Charles's bag and set off after a couple of miles they came upon a dead traveler he had a bag lying next to him hennery opened it inside he found 20 caps and some shells he popped the shells into his gun and pocketed the caps the man had obviously died of dehydration his canteen lay empty next to him. hennery stood up and looked at the man he wore an old vault suit with the number 117 on it he shrugged his shoulders the suit would have been valuable but it was torn and weathered so it was all but worthless he was about to move on when he noticed something there was a computer on what was left of his arm it read pip boy 3000 he picked it up it still worked he slid it on his arm and thumbed through the buttons there was one were you could list your inventory the next one brought a smile to his face there was a detailed map of the waste land there was one more it would show his vital signs but it didn't work.

charley said "well would you look at that that's one of e'm pip boy the vault dwellers use its usually all hermetically sealed so you cant take it off but I don't know how to do that" hennery scrolled through the menu it said listed he had 20 bottle caps 3 shells and a hunting shot gun he looked around and spotted it. It looked damaged but useable it there wasn't too much sand in it already hennery strapped it to his back and continued on he checked the map they were coming up on a small settlement called oak ridge it was about a mile away. once he got there he found a general store

the man behind the counter said "can I help you"

hennery "replied yeah can you see about fixing this" he laid the hunting shot gun on the counter the man said "well lets see the spring is about to go and tube is falling off I can fix it for 1000 caps" hennery said " I only got 500" charley said "wait what will you give me for these" he set the death claw hands on the table the man let out a low whistle and said

"where did you get these" charley replied boastfully killed a death claw the man said tell you what you give me those and the 500 and ill fix your shot gun." hennery laid the gun on the counter and watched as the man fiddled with it when he was finally done he said

"well had a lot of sand in it but it should work" hennery thanked him and left the store he told Charley

"we need a place to sleep you still got those teeth?"

Charley said "sure do." that night they found a small inn it looked to be an old house the woman and man running it took the teeth and led them to a room slim had to sleep in a stable he didn't seem to mind. Charley quiet literally jumped into a bed hennery climbed in the other one it felt good compared to the other places he had been sleeping lately.

About half way through the night he heard a noise it sounded like a bottle breaking then one of the inn owners burst through the door and said

"come on raiders are attacking she threw him a repeating rifle and tossed a box of shells on the bed.


End file.
